The present invention relates generally to the field of building management systems. The present invention more particularly relates to systems and methods for integrating a building management system with smart grid components and data.
In a smart grid, the switching points in the grid, as well as several other points distributed throughout the grid, include microprocessor driven controls configured to automatically reconfigure the circuits and communicate bi-directional information. The communicated information can be carried over the power distribution grid itself or other communication mediums (e.g., wireless, optical, wired, etc.).
A smart grid is a key element of a comprehensive strategy to increase energy reliability and efficiency, reduce energy costs, and lower greenhouse gas emissions. The large portion of smart grid R&D efforts today are focused on creating the digital communications architecture and distribution management infrastructure connecting power plant and utility-scale energy resources with distributed meters. During peak usage times, demand limiting may be utilized to reduce the energy costs of operating a building's heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC), lighting, elevator, and other subsystems.